Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash
Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash is a Peppa Pig video game released on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, iOS, PC and Mac. The game centers around Peppa, George, Alex, Max, Tobias, and Wally, who try to stop Emily and her clique from taking over Peppaland. It was released to mixed reception, with critics praising the game's graphics and replayability, but criticizing its story, excessive pop culture references and its repetition. As of April 11, 2019, the Xbox 360, Playstation 4, and Xbox One versions of the game have been pulled from retail, and will be removed from the respective consoles' marketplaces on December 30, 2019. Story The day starts out as just any other day, with Peppa wanting something cool to happen. As she makes her way to the playgroup, Suzy alerts her that Wally was digging straight down again. She gets engaged into a race to the gate with Candy, which Peppa ultimately wins. As Peppa approaches the hole, Wally thinks he hit bedrock. This is actually obsidian, which turns into a nether portal when the portal is lit. Wally, not knowing what the nether is, jumps in, with Peppa following in behind him. The two fight through the nether and jump in the other portal. They notice the school is shaking, and it crashes down. This is revealed to be the clique, who then burn the school's remains. Luckily, Peppa, Max, Wally, George, and Alex all manage to escape. Now, they must chase the clique out of Peppatown. Eventually, they end up in a neon city. Alex says that the clique could be nearing a portal to take over Peppatown. After getting the materials, Emily steals it and jumps through the portal. Transcript Main Article: Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash/Transcript Gameplay In the game, you play as either Alex, George, Max or Peppa depending on your chapter. (It is also possible to play as 7 other people in the final chapter.) Each character has a unique ability, for example, Peppa can jump the highest, Alex can actually switch to different views and spectate other people, Max can run the fastest, and George can slide under tiny cracks. When you press the right trigger (Z key on computers) you will move faster. But this doesn't work when you play as Wally in the final chapter, as he will charge instead. Since the game is made in Unity, there are also some 2.5D segments, as well. Characters Main Characters Peppa The main protagonist of the game, as you would expect since her name is in the title. Special Abilities: *High jump *Drop Kick George The game's deuteragonist. He serves as the weaponsmith. Special Abilities: *Slide *Cry Alex TBA Max TBA Stats Achievements Main Article: Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash/Achievements Bosses Chapter One Candy She is more of a mini-boss. Emily She attacks you in close range. Stratagies #'Stay in the Middle': This is a rather simple one. When she charges for you, jump and ground pound. However, this is rather tricky to pull off. Reception ''Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash ''was met with mixed reviews from critics. IGN praised the game's presentation and graphic designed, yet panned the gameplay for being monotonous and broken, claiming that "characters would go from 0 to 90 and off a cliff on a light push of the thumbstick." IGN was lighter on the Nintendo Switch version.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fanon